<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Origins by SilyaBeeodess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950447">Dark Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilyaBeeodess/pseuds/SilyaBeeodess'>SilyaBeeodess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilyaBeeodess/pseuds/SilyaBeeodess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters."  One race feared for their strong souls, the other for their magic, and the mages caught between them feared for both.  All silently knew that war would be inevitable. The only thing that mattered was surviving it.  One crimson mage understands that well, and is determined to keep herself and those she cares for alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couple of things to know before anyone jumps into this:<br/>This story is actually based on a comic I've already been working on called "Origins," which acts as a prequel to the game set in/around the time of the War Between Humans and Monsters.  It's an AU of that just with, well, a darker turn on everything: Think Underfell, but really this story could spiral into Undertale's regular timeline just as easily.  I'm working on this on the side just because the concept interests me and I need something to keep myself grounded while I try to work on the comic since it takes me a lot longer to make.  The first volume to "Origins" is already up on my DA and Tumblr and as of right now I'm working on redoing the second. (It's on hiatus until I'm at a comfortable enough to make updates again.)  Feel free to check out both, as the personalities and histories of the characters will differ greatly even while hitting just enough of the same points to keep them running parallel to each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Ferris RESET, she’d lost a hand.</p><p>For all her desperate fighting to escape, it was a clean cut, but that hadn’t stopped the bleeding—and no one was interested in patching up a kid who already looked like they had one foot in the grave.  No one wanted to touch the grimy thief who had only moments before shown the gall to try to swipe a purse off of the Sheriff’s belt.  So, clutching the useless limb to her chest, she’d ran to the isolated sanctuary of a narrow alley.  By then, her throat hurt too much to scream any longer and she died crying the tears she’d promised herself to never let fall again.  She thanked God Ciara wasn’t around to see her like that.  Nevermind the horror of leaving her sister alone, it wasn't good for her image.</p><p>Ferris stopped asking ‘why’ she was able to cheat death not long after that.  She’d had a lot of second-chances since then, and they all went the same way: Death; darkness; a single, shining light; revival.  It was a cycle Ferris was more used to than she cared to admit… Still, now she understood better which pockets were safe to pick and how much she could push her own luck.  She died less often and both sisters shared a healthier glow with fuller bellies.  They were survivors.  In an ugly world, that was all that mattered.      </p><p>The dim glow of the fading sun made it hard to see her reflection in the already dingy glass window of a nearby shop.  She frowned at it all the same.  Her dark, lopsided hair was starting to get long again, coiling past her right shoulder.  The last time she let it grow out, her target had practically yanked it out of her scalp before beating her to a pulp with nothing to show for the day.  A hand subconsciously fell to the knife strapped at her waist.  She’d chop it later.    </p><p>Mollendale’s cobblestone streets were starting to clear as people turned in for the night.  The subtle crinkle of bread beneath her shirt as she moved reminded her to hurry as well.  Although the girl’s gaze never left the path in front of her, she paid close attention to her surroundings. There was the alluring smell of a hot stew as she passed the entrance to the local tavern, as well as the not-so-appeasing scent of vomit from where one of its patrons was already well intoxicated.  A fairly young skeleton caught her eye at one of the stalls closing up. Monsters weren’t common in this part of the Two Kingdoms. No matter how tightly he bundled the cloak around himself, he stood out like a sore thumb.  And then there was the slosh of water behind her.  She’d skipped over that puddle, but clearly at least one of her three pursuers didn’t think to.</p><p>It didn’t matter to Ferris why they were after her.  People were kidnapped for all sorts of reasons and—while they rarely lasted longer than it took for her to RESET again—she’d experienced her share of them already.  Usually, it was to use her or put her up for sale on the black market.  Sometimes, it was to mug her, but more often than not, she had nothing for anyone to take.  She didn’t think the trio behind her were that impressive.  She could fight back enough to deter them.  It’d been hours since she’d SAVED though, and Ferris really didn’t want to go through that dull day all over again.</p><p>She’d have to lose them before she reached the outskirts of town. Without changing her pace, she turned the corner toward one of the more residential areas. Ferris knew each and every one of these streets well, had grown up on them.  However, it felt like it had been a lifetime since she’d actually called them home. </p><p>She passed by the small church her family used to go to.  It looked like the roof was finally repaired, but she could still envision the charred, blackened pillars that had remained from the old one—like dark spikes risen above the worn stone.  She missed going there.  She even thought about claiming sanctuary a few times, but that would raise more questions that she was willing to answer.</p><p>The sky had only grown darker.  She should’ve been back by now.  Ciara would worry.  Ferris hoped her sister just had enough sense this time to stay put. </p><p>And those men were still after her.  Abandoning her mock oblivious air, she ran—boots beating hard against the empty road with a trio of echoes soon matching her own footfalls.  Her mouth was twisted into a determined line, her furrowed gaze hard.  Where to run: Where was the nearest alley for her to duck into to slip away?</p><p>A surprised cry tore past her lips as something clawed at her chest from the inside, striking her so suddenly that for a moment she believed that she was suffering some kind of attack.  No sooner had the thought come to mind, it was brutally knocked out her—along with the wind in her lungs—as her feet left the ground and she was thrown against a wall.  The harsh impact racked her whole body and she slid down in a pained heap.</p><p>Ferris saw them at last catch up from behind her long bangs and glared.  They hadn’t even touched her… Mages, they were <em>mages!</em>  The girl should’ve noticed it before, the vibrant, off-color eyes that often came with strong or regularly manifested magic: Yellow, orange, blue.  A curse slipped past her lips as fear she hadn’t felt in the longest time coursed up her spine.</p><p>Across Ebott’s Two Kingdoms, monsters were the ones humans most hated and feared.  Mages though, they were just plain freaks of nature.  A human’s strong soul, combined with the possession of an intense magic only monsters were usually born with, they practically outcasts.  Of course, she was one to talk… Humans who could use magic were sometimes killed or enslaved, but all the while that power was so, <em>so</em> useful.  The ones who knew how to play their cards right could work their way to positions under only a noble’s command.</p><p>The glint of golden fastenings on one of their belts caught her eye.  Ferris wondered what kind of mages these were: The high-ranking goons who bowed to a lord or the twisted, broken souls that sold out their own to fight in underground, gladiator-like areas and be the playthings of others.  The weight against her chest keeping her pinned, gritting her teeth, she supposed it didn’t matter.</p><p>The yellow-eyed mage’s confident smirk faltered as he raised a confused brow.  He leaned down at the waist, squinting to examine her more closely in the darkness.  She drew a wad of phlegm from the back of her throat and spat at him, her bad manners rewarded with a callused hand twisting her hair in his grasp and pulling her up by the scalp.  He chuckled, “Hey now, fellas… This one’s a <em>girl!</em>”</p><p>“Wouldn’t ya know it…” murmured a second with only slight interest.  It was an easy mistake to make ever since she cut her hair that first time, her appearance all the more deceptive thanks to the dark pants and tunic she wore.  That, and she’d been told her face was never all that pretty as a woman’s should be anyway.  She’d embraced it, meant to deceive, but once anyone got a close look it was never enough.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you a rare one, girly?” the first mage pulled her head back to show off to the others and she withheld a sharp grunt, “With those blood-red eyes—<em>crimson magic</em>! Where has a gem like you been hiding?”</p><p>In the very least, they weren’t a part of the local lord’s menagerie.  Most checked to make sure all mages in their domain were accounted for and kept under control, even delving into the black market to make certain of that.  Mollendale’s lord was no exception, and in fact encouraged using his mages for sport.  That was why she’d kept silent when her magic had awakened.</p><p>As mentioned, off-color eyes were common, but not the rule for mages.  Her sister shared her vibrant, red irises, but was perfectly normal—at least as far as she knew.  Besides, even though crimson mages were the only ones to have access to all types of magic, their powers specialized in prophecy and were the hardest to prove.  Apparently, these idiots just didn’t care.</p><p>“Do you understand me, girl?  Can you talk?”</p><p>Ferris said nothing except with her eyes, staring the trio down as she struggled against the heavy weight nestled at her core that bound her in place.  Her thoughts turned to her knife.  If she could just grab it without notice, one, wild swing might be enough to give her an opening—</p><p>There was no time to consider a plan.  A bright, white blur tore through her vision and into the side of the yellow-eyed mage.  It pierced through his waist like a small javelin, the speed of the blow not even offering him a chance to cry out as he dropped her and crumpled to the ground in shock.  Wide-eyed, Ferris thought she saw one of his ribs now poking out of his body; however, it was the sharpened tip of the weapon, itself bonelike—and shimmering with magic.</p><p>The weight on her chest left as the blue-eyed mage lost focus.  Now was her chance to run, but she didn’t.  She couldn’t help it.  Her gaze followed the other two magic users’ own back down the road where a sole figure stood: The skeleton she’d only paid half a mind toward moments earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He only looked to be a little older than her, but even without the materialized long bow in his grip—which was shaped like two fused collarbones—the monster carried an intense air.  Although he had a smoother facial structure than others of his species, the pinpoint, white lights of his nonexistent eyes were jarring against the growing nightfall; terrifying and captivating as twin will-o-wisps made to lure away lost souls in the wood.  His poster was confident, dominant, and his expression coldly unwavering.   This was someone who not only understood their own power, but what it meant to wield it.</p><p>And he kept his aim trained on the still standing mages that surrounded her.  Once the initial shock had passed, the one sprawled on the ground beside her clutched himself and released a pained wail.  The skeleton didn’t even look and instead offered a dismissive, “He’ll live.  I missed his vitals.” </p><p>Surprise turned to vengeful rage as one of the other drew their lips back in a sneer, “What business do you have here, <em>boy?</em>”  He spat the word out like a curse. </p><p>The skeleton remained unfazed.  The bow kept ready in one, gloved hand, he reached for something at his waist, “Guild business.  You’re harassing one of our new members.”     </p><p>He withdrew some kind of round, wood-carved token, though it was hard for Ferris to see the engraving in the shadows.  Given how well-known that kind of mark was for mage guilds to carry, however, she didn’t think he was lying.  Not to mention whatever insignia was on it, it was enough for force down the blue-eyed mage’s hand before he tried to summon a sneaky attack while the former was partially at ease.  What kind of high-end guild—much less the ruling lord positioned over it—would allow a monster in their ranks though?</p><p>Ferris used the wall to steadily rise to her own feet.  The skeleton’s eyes briefly shifted to her, as if in silent order to stay.  He wouldn’t have made that kind of lie if he was simply out to help her.  No, he wanted something from her.  She grimaced, staring him down, but didn’t plan to contradict him.  Sure, their fighting between each other would make a good distraction, but she didn’t know either sides strength.</p><p>He probably wasn’t planning on hurting her.  If he was going to kill someone, he would’ve done it with that first shot.</p><p>The mage didn’t look happy about it, but motioned for his companions to also stand down.  His voice came out as an angry kind of sigh, “He’s with Arnaud…”</p><p>The two instead focused on helping their wounded third back up.  Before they could even think about demanding the girl show them her token, the skeleton closed the distance and tugged her behind him.  He wasn’t rough, but the uninvited act beckoned a glare from her anyway until she redirected it at the mages as she spun on her heel. </p><p>Blue-eyes looked back and forth between the two youths.  Enough suspicion came to him to ask, “What kind of job brought you here? You’re a little far from home…”</p><p>“That would be <em>our </em>business,” the skeleton answered, with a little less patience now, “Unless you want to deal with Sir Vulpes, I suggest you keep out of it.”</p><p>Though his being part of a guild was news to her, that was a name she actually had heard before—if only as gossip from travelers.  Vulpis, the Wild Mage: Powerful enough to earn himself their king’s attention, free enough to mostly do what he pleased.  His status and fearsome record were the kinds Ferris could only hope to aim for.  People said he even traveled to the monster-controlled lands without worry.  Mentioning him was the final point needed to turn the three mages away.  Again, what relation he had with that guild was beyond Ferris, but clearly it rattled something in the trio.</p><p>“I see… Well, be sure to send him regards from Mollendale,” the words were spat out, the ugly sneer never leaving his face.</p><p>The skeleton doesn’t reply, instead cuffing Ferris in the arm as he moves back in the direction they came from as a subtle clue for her to follow.  Like she had much of a choice…  She fell in step behind him, noting that he didn’t dispel his bow and instead only gripped it tighter in his hand.  He only relaxed enough to get rid of it after they’d turn the corner and were out of eyeshot.  Even then, when he spoke to Ferris, he kept his voice to a low murmur, “Don’t try to run off.  They could still follow us.  And I’m got a proposition I think you’ll like.”</p><p><em>Proposition?</em>  Now there was a fancy word.  Come to think of it, his whole way of talking had an upper-class edge to it.  She still couldn’t tell what he looked like under the cloak, but the way he talked and moved seemed to say enough alone.  He was someone of wealth, which made her feel far more uneasy than his being a monster did.</p><p>Her stomach snarled at her.  Mages, a big-shot monster, and now she was both hungry and late getting back: It made her sour enough that she considered resetting even if the bulk of the danger seemed to have passed.  She was curt, “What do you want?”</p><p>“Well, <em>Ferris,</em> as many questions as I’d like to ask you, I’d settle for a drink for the moment.”</p><p>She froze.  Occasionally, during her many misadventures, someone would get a sense of déjà vu about her.  She knew she’d never met this monster before though, and certainly never would’ve shared her name.  When he nudged her again to keep moving, she smacked his hand away and gave him a hard stare.  He kept his own face sternly neutral.</p><p>“Yes, I know who you are.  I also know about you bending time--repeatedly.  Now do you feel like listening?”</p><p>She really didn’t.  Somehow, a total stranger knew her best kept secret.  She just wanted to run.  The only thing keeping her from doing just that and desperately searching for one of the golden stars that had appeared spontaneously when she’d first died was that she knew so little herself.</p><p>She could RESET anytime, or force the skeleton to kill her.  <em>She</em> could kill <em>him</em> if she had to.  If he knew something about her abilities that she didn’t though, it wouldn’t be wise to act just yet.  So, Ferris just continued to stare at him, saying nothing.</p><p>Which eventually led to them heading back to the tavern she’d passed before.  There were some places in Mollendale that didn’t allow monsters—just as there were places in the monster-controlled lands that forbade humans—but for the most part the town didn’t care.  They were close to one of the monster villages and traders of both of their kinds passed through: Coins were coins, it didn’t matter who touched them.</p><p>All they got as they moved through the rowdy crowd of patrons to an isolated table hidden behind a banister were some curious or nasty looks—a few of them directed at Ferris herself.  Some of those faces were familiar victims of her pickpocketing.  Others simply knew that she couldn’t typically afford a meal on her own and had no reason to be there.  It wasn’t until after they’d sat down across from each other, each with a decently sized mug of spiced wine, that their gazes finally turned away.</p><p>Under the yellow glow of lantern light, Ferris felt that her earlier assessment of the skeleton was pretty accurate.  The cloak pulled back as he sat, revealing the somber greys and midnight blues that made his ensemble.  They were for travel, but well-made, and the pouch at his waist was hooked with an ornate insignia for a clip.  He sat ‘proper,’ and judged his mug with a raised brow before taking a sip and only <em>then</em> seemingly deciding it was suitable enough for consumption.  A wealthy, picky, big-shot of a monster barely over her own age.</p><p>As for her, who had only tried alcohol a small handful of times and had no choice but to eat whatever she could grab, the girl welcomely nursed her own mug and took a long gulp.  The brew was warm, sweet, and had a strong taste of cinnamon.  Some of the tension left her as a different kind of heat subtly hit her in the gullet.  Immediately after came guilt, thinking of her sister.  Ferris glanced at another table, where a man sat enjoying a hefty stew. </p><p>Apparently, the skeleton was just as observant as she was.  A hand tapping the wooden surface in front of him, he leaned back in his seat and watched her for a quiet moment before saying, “You can get something to eat.”</p><p>“Not if I can’t take it to go,” came the reply, and then she buried its true meaning by coldly adding, “I just want to make this quick.  It’s already late and I don’t want to waste my time.”  She inched forward in her seat, holding her mug with both hands.  “You know me.  Who are <em>you, </em>and what do you want?”</p><p>As if expecting this, the skeleton plucked out the object he’d shown the mages earlier and slid it across at arm’s length.  Now she could get a good look at it: A simple heart symbol encased by triangular lines—four at the top, six at the bottom—and a perfect circlet shape around the rim.  She’d never seen the design before, but it really was a mage’s token.</p><p>“My name is Castellar.  I may have said you were already part of my guild to make those morons leave, but I’m serious about you joining.  That’s the sole reason I’m here.”  The skeleton took a brief look around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation still.  He remained careful with his words, “We, the Arnaud Guild, have powerful mages, including one that had your<em> particular</em> magic—that is, until it got passed on to you.  You’re special, I guess.  That’s why my superiors want you.”</p><p>Right… Red mages were unique in their ability to delve into all other forms of magic; however, besides the addition of prophetic skills—which weren’t always reliable—that often made them a jack-of-all-trades, yet master of none.  Ferris supposed she was a bit of an exception though.  She’d never heard of anyone coming back from the dead.  “I’m not the only one then who…?”</p><p>She couldn’t find the words to finish her question, but he answered her anyway, “Past tense?  No, but you’re the only one who can now.  Only one person at a time has ever been able to.”  His eyes narrowed, “And you’ve done it several times, haven’t you? Do you have any idea what someone would do to you, to use your kind of power?  That ability practically makes you an undefeatable weapon.”</p><p>It was hard to tell if he was trying to flatter or criticize her.  Either way, it didn’t affect her.  She’d thought about all of that before, when she’d considered finding a lord herself to devote her magic to somewhere far away from there.  The trouble was that resetting was just about all she knew how to do and if anyone did believe her, they wouldn’t remember when she did it.  She could just as easily be taken for a con.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>“The point is, not even you hide your magic forever,” he continued, “and I’m assuming you barely know what you’re doing with it as is.  You’re better off devoting yourself to a guild than waiting to get captured; the sooner, the better.  I’m here to see that you make the right choice.”</p><p>Her brows furrowed irritably, “By going with you?  To Arnaud’s?”  Not that it didn’t already sound tempting, if only for Sir Vulpes’ involvement and their ability to actually track her down: It was his words she didn’t like.  They reminded her all too much of similar things she’d heard before and then punished for rebuffing.</p><p>Castellar noticed the bitterness in her tone, gaining a sharpness to his own, “Not quite, you’d be an unofficial member.  You’re too weak, untrained, and too dangerous to keep in the human lands. Keep at it and, sooner or later, other red mages will catch on to what you’re doing.  Some of them have probably already sensed it.  The best chance you have is if we take you to hide out in the Monster Kingdom for a while—”</p><p>Ferris stood up, cutting him off.  That was suicide for a human, especially if you couldn’t explain yourself for being there.  Not to mention a lot of them detested mages just as much as her own kind did, making her doubly a target.  This felt like a trick.  “We’re done here.”</p><p>He grabbed her wrist before she could leave.  This time, his grip was tighter, and she could feel his bones against hers.  “Don’t be overestimate yourself,” he whispered, “Your power used to belong to one of Arnaud’s mages.  What happens when someone stronger than you shows up and it passes on to them?  You probably won’t even know it, and you’ll get yourself killed.”</p><p>She’d never once considered that… The girl hid her scared confusion by glaring daggers the monster’s way.  Is that what happened?  One of their own died because she inherited their power and the guild wanted that power back?  It had happened so suddenly… Is that how she’d lose it too?  So suddenly that the reaper would strike her down out of nowhere for all the times she’d cheated death?</p><p>“You need help.  You need training and you need to stop relying on one good trick.”</p><p>“Is there a problem?”</p><p>The two turned their heads to find the tavern woman standing before them with her bulky arms folded across her chest.  Ferris’ sudden attempt to leave and the skeleton rush to stop her had caused a bit of a scene—enough of one for subdued prejudices to surface from the small audience they’d gathered from their immediate surroundings.  He didn’t let go, but instead shifted his hold from her wrist to her hand to be less conspicuous and make them appear more like an actual pair.</p><p>“Well, no,” Castellar said, and it was almost impressive how casually he spoke, “We were about to leave, but first she wanted to get something to take with us.”</p><p>He then shot Ferris a pointed glance.  She could’ve left him to the crowd: Certainly, as much of a delinquent as she was for the town, they’d take her side over his.  It’d be too easy and the inevitable chaos would make the perfect getaway so long as no one died.  But then she wouldn’t get a free meal either.      </p><p><em>Us, huh?</em>  For once, he’d let his choice words slip.  She’d make him pay for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Ferris left the tavern, her load was fairly heavy and her mood had significantly brightened.  Fresh bread to replace the crushed loaf that hadn’t survived her flight into the wall, a slab of cheese, some greens, even two salted fish—it was a meal fit for a king in her eyes!  She couldn’t remember the last time they’d eaten meat.  Of course, her skeletal “companion” hadn’t been thrilled with loosening his purse strings so much, but that’s what he got for making that kind of offer.  Besides, everyone had gotten something out of the deal: She gained a hearty supper, the tavernkeeper was paid well, the crowd was entertained by her openly swindling him, and he dodged the crowd’s wrath.  Everyone was a winner. </p><p>Moreover, Castellar’s sour expression had been absolutely priceless.  She could’ve laughed, still seeing his deep frown in her mind as she finished the trek home.  Any fear she had against pushing her luck had died a long time ago, and any regrets she might’ve felt vanished at the reminder that not only were his coffers were far deeper than her own, but that the simple act of taking her hand as he did was bound to have given some of their audience the wrong idea.  Those that knew her talked about her enough.  There was no telling what they would say now, after seeing her boldly fraternize with a monster.  Not that the girl really cared, so long as those rumors didn’t make things harder for her or her sister. </p><p>After that night, maybe she wouldn’t even be around to hear those rumors… Castellar’s final words before they’d parted ways at the edge of town resurfaced in her mind,<em> A friend of mine will take us part of the journey.  Meet me back here around midday, </em>if<em> you even decide to come along.</em> </p><p>There was a certainty if his voice that she’d hated, like he thought she didn’t have a real reason to refuse.  He was right, she didn’t, but it made her hate it even more.  Ferris hated that she was even considering going with him at all.  But becoming a true mage with a guild to protect her, no more worrying about where to find her next meal or who might try to snatch her away… It was so very tempting.  Sir Vulpis’ ties to his guild didn’t hurt either, and she wondered if she’d get the chance to meet him herself.</p><p>Of course, Castellar could’ve lied.  Things that sounded too good to be true often were, and just because he had a mage’s token didn’t necessarily mean he was a part of a guild.  The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed that he might’ve stolen it: He was clearly strong enough to do so.  Maybe he just wanted to take her to the monster-run lands to sell her to the highest bidder, just like her own kind would.  That bit where he talked about people using her as a weapon, that could very well have applied to himself.  However, that didn’t explain how he already knew so much about her—her name or her powers.  Maybe he and his allies were the only ones that knew, who could ever come close to understanding what she went through because of her RESETs…</p><p>A golden beacon shining in the dark caught her attention.  Ferris stopped before entering the shoddy remains of the place she called ‘home.’  It looked so wrong, for as beautiful a thing as one of the glimmering ‘stars’ that appeared after her first RESET to levitate in front of the burned wreckage.  Despite her best efforts to patch certain areas of it over with sticks and woven stalks of tall grass, most of the roof was still missing.  Even after all this time, deep scorch marks ran across the stonework.  Nevertheless, the building was still the most intact of the abandoned ruins that surrounded it.</p><p>She stared at the star, at her main ‘SAVE point.’  Not a day went by that she didn’t use it, but she hesitated for the time being.  She didn’t know if she could RESET further back than her last SAVE, and didn’t want to risk a mistake now.  Ferris marched past it, pushing herself through the crudely hung door and into the wide, open interior.</p><p>Any furnishings had been torched with the rest of the house.  Only her and her sister’s personal belongings—and some other odds and ends than they’d either scavenged or stolen—littered a corner of the space, and it wasn’t much.  Most of it was packed away in their satchels, in the event they did need to make a sudden escape.  She found Ciara lying on their bed of grass, her blanket folded around her.  She was already asleep.</p><p>The guilt Ferris felt when drinking bubbled up again.  Had she really gone that long?  Setting down the food, she placed a tender hand on her sister’s head, running her fingers through her ash honey hair.  It tangled often, but she was so glad she hadn’t had to cut it… “I’m sorry I’m late,” the girl whispered, unwilling to wake her, “I’ll make it up to you with a big breakfast.  You‘ll see.” </p><p>There was barely any light inside the home, but a metallic glint caught her eye next.  Nestled in Ciara’s small hand was a dull knife.  Ferris inwardly sighed.  If it were up to her, she’d never have to fight, but she couldn’t very well scold the child for taking after her big sis.  Around the time she’d lost count of her RESETs, she’d come back from one of her runs into town to find she’d nearly lost Ciara to a gang of thieves as well.  Thankfully, Ciara couldn’t recall it, but Ferris did.  That horrifying day was still clear in her memory, before the part when she’d gone back to that morning and taken the both of them—and all their things—for a forest excursion instead.</p><p>Ferris never mentioned she had a sister to that skeleton.  She already knew what the answer would be.  Mage’s guilds were just that, for mages: Unless they could offer some money or resource, why would they allow anyone else in their ranks?  It didn’t matter.  If they really wanted her as a member, then Ciara <em>was </em>coming along, whether they liked it or not.</p><p>She’d tell her all about that in the morning too.  If they did leave, they’d need to get as much sleep as possible anyhow.  The closest monster civilization—Faeland—was several days away if they followed the main roads on foot. </p><p>Standing up, the girl couldn’t help taking one more peek outside before turning in for the night herself. It was rare for anyone to show up, but after everything that happened, she just wanted to be sure.  The world was silent.  There were no flashes of fire or magic or glowing eyes looking back at her in the darkness.  If anyone followed her, they had no reason not to go ahead and strike now.  Still, the monster had seemed so serious about recruiting her and so confident in himself that it wouldn’t surprise her to learn he tracked her.  That was probably why he had no problem with letting her out of his sight for the time being.</p><p>Ferris lodged the door shut with an old plank of wood and dragged her own blanket over her shoulders, positioning herself against the wall near the closest window.  They’d lasted another day they hopefully wouldn’t have to repeat again. </p><hr/><p>A grilled smell stirred her awake before dawn and she grinned.  Ciara was already up, helping herself to the goodies she’d brought.  The fish were cooking over a small fire, with two modest slices of the cheese and bread set aside.  Ferris pulled herself up in a long stretch, the movement catching her sibling’s attention. </p><p>“Morning,” the younger sibling greeted in a small voice. </p><p>“Morning,” she echoed in reply, crawling over to her. Now that they were both up, she apologized again, “I’m sorry for being late.  I did good though, huh?”</p><p>“So long as we get to eat,” was the answer, but the rare smile that tugged at the corners of Ciara’s mouth was more than enough to tell her how thrilled she really was.  She rarely shown much emotion anymore.  “I hope you didn’t steal from somebody important.”</p><p>“More like ‘took advantage of.’  I got an offer.”</p><p>“A job?”</p><p>“Not exactly, just an offer right now.  From a skeleton.”</p><p>The even rarer excitement that touched Ciara’s voice faded.  Ferris might’ve been wary around monsters, but no more than anyone among their own kind.  She knew how strongly her sister was against them though—granted, with good reason: They’d both seen their deadly potential.  Most of those that “passed through” Mollendale didn’t have the best reputations either.  The smaller community’s corrupt lord and close proximity to the border made it a key location for passing things through the underground markets. </p><p>Ciara took a moment to collect herself, splitting the fish between them so they could start their meal.  “What would you have to sneak out of town…?”</p><p>“Us.”  There was no tiptoeing around the facts.  Ferris preferred to be upfront with her younger sibling about the situation.  She took a bite of cheese, explaining as casually as she could, as if that would pacify the other girl’s bewildered reaction, “He knows about my magic.  He wants me to join a guild.”</p><p>As best she could, she recapped everything that had been said the previous night—minus just how much Castellar knew about her particular abilities because it was something she kept from Ciara as well.  All her sister knew was that her magic had awakened enough to gain some precognitive skill, but that that was enough to endanger them both.  As Ferris spoke, she could see her every concern reflected in her sister’s eyes: How big the risk was, how much danger they’d put themselves in, how wonderful and how off the whole situation seemed.</p><p>At the end of all Ferris’ explaining though, Ciara just asked one innocent, unnecessary question, “Do you trust him?”</p><p>“No, but I trust that I can take him,” she admitted.  <em>Eventually,</em> she thought.  On the likely chance he was deceiving her, no matter what he knew about her RESETs, they were still her ultimate tool.  The one power monsters of any species didn’t have was crimson magic.  Even if he somehow traced her RESETs, he couldn’t predict what she’d do following them—not without another crimson mage helping him. </p><p>As nightmarish as it was to experience what she did, it gave her the opportunity to take exactly these kinds of risks.</p><p>“But we won’t go if you don’t want to,” she continued, “We’ll just keep to the woods until he’s gone, dodge him before he can think to come after us.”  <em>Trip him at every step before he makes it.</em>   </p><p>Ciara didn’t immediately answer, looking away to think for a long enough minute that both girls returned to their food in silence.  Ferris wouldn’t push the matter: Taking risks for herself was one thing, but like this—whether her sister would remember the end results or not—was another.  Whether all went well or not, the road ahead could be as life-changing as it would be extremely difficult.</p><p>Ciara didn’t really answer though, instead reverting back to her regular, detached state with a shrug, “I’ll leave it up to you.”</p><p>Ferris chuffed to herself quietly.  Of course she would; she wasn’t a demanding child, not even against her own fears.  But with the decision left solely to her big sis with no one to talk her out of it, what option was there but to gamble?      </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>